Promesses
by BlackNemesis
Summary: One Shot du Troisième Oeil. Post Poudlard. Draco, obstétricien à Sainte Mangouste, déteste son travail. Le soir de la Saint Valentin, il tombe sur Harry. Ce dernier découvriratil ce que cache le cynisme du blond ? Pas de spoiler. Slash.


**PROMESSES**

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling and co. Je ne possède que cette histoire, et je me demande si je devrais vraiment m'en vanter. Lol.

**RATING** : M

**PAIRING **: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous présente le (long) One shot que j'ai écrit pour le premier numéro du Troisième Œil, le fanzine Harry Potter que je chéris. Cette version est la version « édulcorée » (oui, je crois que je me suis un peu laissée emporter en écrivant cet OS) et vous pourrez lire la version intégrale, NC-17, sur le site oh combien génial du Delirium. Le lien se trouve dans mon profil (au moins, il y aura un truc dans ma bio ) Sur le Delirium, l'histoire se présente en deux parties.

**Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du récit. **

**RESUME : Draco travaille comme obstétricien à Sainte Mangouste et il déteste son emploi. Le soir de la Saint Valentin, Harry et Ginny se présentent en salle de travail. Après une séduisante conversation avec Draco, Harry l'invite à venir déguster une gaufre au chocolat chez lui, dans l'espoir que Draco gardera sa blouse blanche et qu'ils pourront jouer au docteur tous les deux. Et si leur histoire allait plus loin, et si Harry découvrait ce que cache le cynisme de Draco ?**

**DRACO **

Prenons les choses d'une manière positive : je suis jeune, pas trop laid si je veux être humble, carrément torride si je veux être lucide, j'ai tellement d'argent que je suis obligé d'engager des gens pour qu'il me disent comment le dépenser…Et je suis là, exerçant un métier que je déteste, pour ne pas m'ennuyer. Et, comble du comble, je dois remplacer un collègue qui fête la Saint Valentin avec sa femme, comme si moi, Draco Malfoy, héritier de la colossale fortune des Malfoy, j'avais besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires, un jour aussi écoeurant que celui de la Saint Valentin. Autant dire que ça ne m'arrange pas du tout de travailler car ça contrecarre mes plans de la soirée, à savoir dormir comme une marmotte.

En ce moment, je vais prendre une pause à la cafétéria et, la seule chose qui illumine ma journée, c'est l'idée de manger une énorme gaufre au chocolat. J'ai vu qu'ils en avaient au menu et, depuis ce matin, je fantasme à plein régime sur cette gaufre…Qui a dit que ma vie ne connaissait pas de grands moments de joie intense ?

Vous m'excuserez, mais je préfère me taper une gaufre plutôt que de me faire coller par un cérébro-lésé fou amoureux de moi et qui me donne de l'urticaire géant ; par Justin Finch-Fletchley pour être plus précis. Le mec était à Poufsouffle, par Merlin ! J'ai honte d'attirer ce genre de rebus. Les hommes bien se contentent de m'inviter à prendre le déjeuner au lit et, je vous en prie, je ne suis pas le genre à passer de bras en bras comme une vulgaire robe de bal dans la famille Weasley ! J'ai des principes. Pour l'instant, mes principes m'ont surtout conduit à dormir seul, mais je gère. Je sens que toutes mes douches froides ont fait un bien fou à ma peau, mes tissus sont raffermis, mon teint est lumineux…Qui je crois berner là ? Je m'ennuie. Je suis un pauvre petit garçon riche que tout le monde prend pour un tombeur alors que j'ai couché avec trois personnes dans ma vie, et que ce n'est pas moi qui ais mis fin à ces relations. La première était Fleur Delacour, cette très belle Vélane qui s'est réfugiée dans mes bras quand elle a quitté Bill Weasley. Nous voulions nous marier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Elle est morte pendant les combats, et quand j'ai essayé de l'aider, il m'a semblé qu'elle tentait de me dire quelque chose.

Les deux autres, des hommes, m'ont à peu près sorti les mêmes clichés : « oh Draco, je t'aime tant, mais tu es si cynique, si dédaigneux, si snob, il est si dur de communiquer avec toi… » C'est ça, cassez vous. Fallait pas sortir avec moi dans ce cas, parce que, quand ils me couraient après comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, j'étais toujours aussi cynique, toujours aussi bla et bla et bla !

Je me suis remis de ces deux ruptures à une vitesse fulgurante, ça m'a surpris moi-même. Depuis, sans vouloir me vanter, il y a une longue file de prétendants qui se bousculent à ma porte. La porte de ma chambre plus précisément.

Ai-je, quelque part sur le front, tatoué « baisez moi ? »

**Je ne crois pas. **

Je reçois des fleurs tous les jours (j'aime pas les fleurs) et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui, ce soir, vais dîner dans un restaurant bondé de moutons Saintvalentoneux, qui sont sorti avec le premier thon qui passait histoire de ne pas être seuls en ce jour où il est vital avoir un cavalier. Rien à faire. Cette année, je ne passerai pas pour le niaiseux de service, dégoulinant d'amour dans un décor surchargé de petits cœurs et de petites étoiles, c'est PO-SI-TIF.

Positif aussi le goût de la gaufre dans ma bouche, pour couper cette monstrueuse journée de travail. Réflexion faite, chaque journée passée dans cet hôpital est monstrueuse. Je sens que vous vous demandez ce que je fais dans la vie ? Médicomage ? Non, trop facile, je voulais me spécialiser…

Quel con !

Pour faire court, j'ai refusé de prendre part à la bataille, comme des millions d'autres dans le monde, sauf que moi, je suis un Malfoy et que, visiblement, je devais choisir un camp. Pile tu gagnes, face je perds, voilà le choix ! Suivre Voldemort et me faire ensuite embrasser par le Détraqueur car j'étais persuadé que Harry Potter, petit Saint en chef, allait gagner, ou me battre aux côtés dudit Saint et me faire pulvériser par mon père et Voldemort, après de longues heures de torture. J'ai donc décidé de laisser travailler mon don de guérisseur et je me suis occupé des blessés du camp des gentils, en gros. Ils n'ont pas aimé ça au Ministère et, à la fin de la guerre, j'ai passé un an à Azkaban, ce qui, selon moi, serait justifié si je n'avais pas été le seul à être enfermé pour ce motif. Tous les autres, ceux qui sont restés planqués chez eux à regarder la bataille de loin, refusant de m'ouvrir leurs portes quand j'avais expressément besoin de couvertures pour réchauffer les blessés, ils n'ont pas eu de problèmes.

Eux, ils parlent de la guerre comme s'ils y étaient. Moi, j'ai été le lâche. Le fils Malfoy qu'il fallait punir parce que le père avait eu le bon goût de tuer le Ministre de la Magie…En réalité, personne ne l'a vraiment pleuré cet incapable notoire, mais il fallait un responsable et mon père avait disparu dans la nature… Celui qui m'a le plus surpris dans cette histoire, c'est Potter. Le héros que tout le monde attendait, prêt à le sacrifier dès ses onze ans pour qu'il débarrasse le monde du vilain Voldemort, le héros donc, a témoigné en ma faveur. Il s'est porté garant pour moi ! Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une ruse afin qu'il puisse me faire sortir et m'étrangler à mains nues, mais son regard…il a tourné ses incroyables yeux verts vers moi et il m'a souri, expliquant au monde et à moi-même qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à ses maux si des gens comme moi n'avaient pas été là pour penser aux blessés, pour panser leurs douleurs physiques et morales. J'ai failli pleurer de honte, parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il savait que j'avais juste voulu éviter la mort.

Personne n'a tenu compte de son avis. Etrange comme les gens l'ont porté aux nues, comme ils l'ont sacralisé, comme ils en font encore aujourd'hui une icône du monde sorcier…Etrange comme pourtant, ils ne l'écoutent jamais. Il demande ma relaxe, j'en prends pour un an (quoi que, sans lui, j'aurais écopé de plus, j'en suis sûr.) Il fait un communiqué à la presse pour implorer le droit de préserver son intimité, on le voit tous les jours en couverture des journaux, pour les plus infimes des ragots. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'en arrive à avoir de la peine pour lui et à préférer dix ans à Azkaban plutôt que dix minutes à sa place. Je l'ai toujours détesté, enfin je crois. Le plus grand affront qu'il ait pu me faire, la plus grande humiliation, a été son pardon, son sourire indulgent alors que j'attendais une punition de sa part. Je méritais sa haine, il m'a donné sa gentillesse.

Quel enfoiré !

La souffrance que je lui ai infligée durant toutes ces années n'égalera jamais celle que je ressens encore aujourd'hui d'avoir été pardonné sans raisons. Minable, voilà comment je me sens à chaque fois que je vois son visage quelque part.

Je m'égare, comme à chaque fois que je pense à Potter. J'ai profité de mon temps passé en prison pour entamer des études de médicomagie. Comme j'étais très doué, l'université de Médicomagie m'a permis de passer directement en deuxième année. J'aimais étudier, c'était un privilège à Azkaban. On m'avait mis seul dans une cellule, pour éviter que les Mangemorts ne me trucident, parce que les Détraqueurs, eux, avaient été congédiés pour avoir rejoint le coté de Voldemort. Potter a demandé à me voir plusieurs fois. J'avais envie de lui parler, de lui demander pourquoi, mais j'avais trop honte d'être considéré comme la nouvelle bonne action du Sauveur de l'humanité. J'ai choisi de l'ignorer et de refuser chaque visite, de retourner chacune de ses lettres sans les lire. Ça n'a pas été sans conséquences pour moi. Le directeur, grand fan de Potter devant l'éternel, m'a fait regretter chacun de mes refus à grands coups de poings ou de ceinture, selon son humeur du moment.

Pour moi, ces punitions étaient insignifiantes et j'avais tendance à garder mon sourire goguenard en place pendant que l'autre s'excitait tout seul. J'ai été conduit à Sainte Mangouste une fois. Il y avait été un peu trop fort ; je l'avais vraiment provoqué, le poussant à bout pour marquer ma supériorité. J'ai eu le bras cassé, un traumatisme crânien et quelques lacérations dont je garde trois fines cicatrices au niveau des épaules. Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination qu'exerçaient sur lui mes épaules. Il avait toujours besoin de les toucher quand il se disait fier de mon comportement, ou de les frapper quand je me conduisais mal avec Potter. Un vrai fétichiste. Fétichiste des épaules ou de Potter, j'hésite. Enfin, en proportion avec les blessures de Potter après la dernière bataille, les miennes étaient vraiment risibles. Lui, il a failli y rester. Quand il est arrivé, il saignait tellement qu'on n'arrivait pas à déterminer où se trouvaient ses plaies. Jamais je ne m'étais autant acharné à vouloir sauver quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je détestais, c'est…Hallucinant ? Inquiétant ?

Pour en revenir à mon épisode Azkaban, toujours est-il qu'après mon séjour aux soins intensifs, quelqu'un a parlé car le directeur s'est fait renvoyer et devinez un peu qui l'a remplacé ? Remus Lupin ! Autant vous dire que mes six derniers mois en tant que détenu ont été des plus agréables. Je vous ai dit que Potter était chargé des affectations des postes à responsabilités au Ministère et que Lupin dépendait du Ministère ? Et bien je vous le dis. Aujourd'hui, Potter est entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch et il siège au conseil d'administration de Sainte Mangouste, où je travaille. Je ne l'ai encore pas vu dans le coin et j'appréhende. J'ai l'impression que, où que j'aille, il est là pour me tirer d'affaire, comme j'étais là pour lui rendre la vie impossible quand nous étions adolescents. On dirait qu'il veut se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, pour que je me fasse étrangler par ma propre culpabilité. L'œil de Caïn qui me poursuit.

Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi je parle encore de Potter ? Je vous disais quel était mon métier ! J'ai donc intégré la faculté de Médicomagie et j'ai choisi comme spécialité, pour faire élégant, la médicomagie obstétrique. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis un vrai con. J'ai pris obstétrique parce que je trouvais que le mot sonnait bien, comme une discipline très importante de la médicomagie, j'ignorais totalement la signification du truc. On a commencé à me parler de vagin, d'utérus, de contractions, de fœtus et là, j'ai compris avec horreur que je me spécialisais dans la discipline la plus dégueulasse, dans laquelle la magie ne servait à rien, et que j'allais devoir me salir les mains car, monde sorcier ou moldu, même combat, les femmes accouchent de la même façon. J'ai bien essayé de créer un sortilège pour délivrer ces pauvres femmes beuglantes sans devoir les toucher mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde a hurlé au scandale, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui de faire tomber ce bébé ! En plus il était moche alors une bosse de plus ou de moins…Heureusement que les nouveaux nés sorciers sont un peu plus résistants que les bébés moldus…Paraît que si ça avait été un moldu, je l'aurais tué. Un de plus ou un de moins là aussi…

Je vous ai dit que j'avais les bébés en horreur ? Non ? Et bien je vous le dis, je hais les bébés et leurs parents hystériques. Les pères stressés et les mères incapables d'accoucher en silence. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont à toujours hurler ? Ça ne fera pas venir les gamins plus vite. Ok, là je suis méchant mais, je déteste mon job et tout ce qui s'y rattache de près ou de loin. La seule chose que j'aime dans cet hôpital, c'est cette énorme gaufre qui me regarde en m'implorant de la manger. Tes désirs sont des ordres, chérie.

J'ai à peine approché mes lèvres de la gaufre que voici déjà l'infirmier Jason Jason (sympa les parents, c'est comme si moi, je m'appelais Malfoy Malfoy) qui me fait de grands signes. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à mettre bas ce soir ! Elles ne pouvaient pas profiter tranquillement de la Saint Valentin avec leurs maris et venir pondre leurs chiards demain ? Demain, je suis en congé.

Quel bonheur d'être homosexuel et de savoir que jamais, je n'aurai à passer par la case « Mon amour, oh joie, nous allons avoir un enfant ! » N'empêche que j'assiste tous les jours à des accouchements en masse. Il faut que je garde à l'esprit que le conseil d'administration de l'hôpital n'apprécie que moyennement ma méthode anti-douleur. Anti-douleur pour moi. J'ai, plusieurs fois, lancé des sortilèges de silence aux mères et aux bébés. J'ai promis de ne pas recommencer mais ça me démange à chaque fois.

Et puis j'ai faim.

J'entre dans la salle d'accouchement et là, je manque de repartir en courant. Tranquillement couchée sur la table, les pieds dans les étriers, la voix poussée au maximum niveau décibels, se trouve Ginny Weasley.

Pour l'information, c'est une vraie rousse. Ecoeurant.

A côté d'elle, tenant héroïquement sa main au risque de se faire broyer les doigts, voici Harry Potter. C'est troublant. Je l'ai côtoyé pendant des années, cherchant où il se trouvait pour savoir où balancer mes munitions, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Pour être sincère, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et oui, je le regarde ! Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas été en contact étroit avec un homme depuis des lustres alors je peux bien jeter un coup d'œil, non ? Il est loin le gamin gringalet aux immondes binocles. Il est plus grand, plus étoffé, et sans ses lunettes, je peux voir ses yeux verts. Je les ai toujours trouvé charmants ses yeux, mais maintenant que je les vois vraiment, ils sont plus que ça. Ils sont magnifiques, intenses et lumineux, mis en valeur par le hâle de sa peau et le noir profond de ses cheveux en bataille. On dirait que les contractions de sa copine l'ont réveillé parce qu'il est plus ébouriffé que sur les photos. Dès qu'il me voit, il sursaute et il tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses mèches folles, machinalement. Ça me fait sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, voici le Dr Malfoy, c'est le meilleur obstétricien de cet hôpital, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, chantonne joyeusement Jason. Il est dans le top cinq des médicomages les plus compétents d'Angleterre selon « médicomag » et numéro deux des célibataires les plus mignons selon « sorcière hebdo. »

Devinez un peu qui est numéro un ? Gagné, c'est Potter.

« Malfoy ! Hurle la Weasley en relevant la tête. Nan, pas lui, n'importe qui mais pas lui !

- Calme ta joie Weasley, dis-je d'un air dédaigneux en m'installant, si tu crois que ça m'enchante de passer ma soirée de Saint Valentin entre tes jambes, tu fais une erreur ma grande. C'est mon pire cauchemar d'adolescent qui prend forme. Alors ferme la et laisse moi voir où tu en es. »

Potter sourit, de cet étonnant sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui ; vrai, plein de bonté et de pudeur, un sourire d'enfant. Je suis incapable de sourire comme ça, j'ai essayé mais j'arrive au mieux à un rictus sarcastique, au pire à une grimace de faux cul. Je ne savais pas que Potter et Weasley étaient ensemble et qu'ils avaient décidé de se reproduire. Une info que la presse n'a pas extirpée, tant mieux pour Potter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens jaloux.

Je crois que, quelque part en chemin, ma perception de Harry Potter a changée. De manière radicalement positive et j'ai du mal à l'admettre. C'est comme si, le jour de mon procès, je ne croyais plus en rien ni en personne, personne n'ayant jamais cru en moi, et soudain, Potter est arrivé, il m'a fait ce sourire chaleureux qui m'a donné la force de continuer, de défier le directeur, de vouloir étudier. Le savoir avec Ginny Weasley m'affaiblit, comme s'il m'avait tourné le dos. Quand il cherchait à me voir ou à me parler, j'avoue que je me sentais important.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez sur le point de vous reproduire. » Il faut bien faire la conversation non ?

« On ne se reproduit pas ! Hurle Ginny. JE souffre, JE trime, JE accouche ! »

Harry lui caresse le front et elle attrape sa main pour la mordre. Visiblement, mordre lui permet de mieux gérer la douleur. Il se crispe mais pas un son ne sort de sa bouche. Brave petit Sauveur. J'ai beau essayer de retarder le moment au maximum, il faut que j'y mette les doigts pour vérifier où elle en est dans son travail. Il faut que je l'envisage comme une patiente X, parce que savoir que je vais mettre les mains DANS la sœur de Ron Weasley, ça me donne envie de mourir. J'enfile mes gants en latex et cette action semble fasciner Potter qui me regarde avec des yeux totalement incendiés. Je voudrais bien savoir à quoi il pense. Le porc.

J'y vais, je me lance, me frappant mentalement de ne pas avoir fait **proctologue**. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça sonne bien. Madame Potter n'est pas encore assez dilatée pour que je lui demande de pousser. Me déranger en plein goinfrage de Saint Valentin pour ça ! Je lui explique qu'il va falloir attendre encore avant de procéder à l'accouchement.

« Putain non, espèce d'incapable ! Crie-t-elle. Tu vas me le sortir maintenant !

- Je veux bien aller le chercher et le tirer par la tête ton morveux si ça peut te faire taire, mais il risque de ne pas aimer. Remarque, ça peut faire sympa aussi un gamin en deux parties. Et puis, avec la tête qu'il risque d'avoir, autant la lui arracher tout de suite.

- Virez moi ce malade mental de là ! » Hurle la maman en colère.

Potter me regarde intensément, très sérieusement. Il a l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il cherche probablement le moyen d'obtenir mon renvoi après ce que je viens de dire sur son gosse. Je leur dis que Jason va rester avec eux pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de manger. Weasley me fusille du regard et je lui rappelle que le bébé ne naîtra pas avant au moins deux heures. Je crois qu'elle devrait se mettre au yoga, elle est très stressée comme fille. Je me souviens d'elle beaucoup plus calme, très fleur bleue avec son ridicule poème pour Potter. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu rire ce jour là !

Je me dirige vers la porte et soudain, alors qu'elle meugle de plus belle, je me souviens que j'ai oublié de lui lancer le sortilège qui atténuera sa douleur et qui ne peut être prodigué que par un médicomage reconnu. C'est bête, je l'oublie toujours celui là. Jason a l'air prêt à se tordre de rire sur place. Je ne l'ai jamais supporté lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit Ginny a l'air de se relaxer très rapidement et Potter me demande si on peut discuter dans le couloir. Non, je crève de faim. J'acquiesce quand même en pensant que, même si je n'ai jamais aimé Ginny, je trouve cela un peu rustre de la laisser toute seule dans un pareil moment. C'est quand même son mouflon qu'elle va pondre ! Je le suis dans le couloir malgré tout et il me fait un sourire gêné en se tordant les doigts comme un gamin. Il est mignon. Non, Harry Potter n'est pas mignon, il est désirable. Je soupire, pour faire bonne figure, et je lui dis que je veux ma gaufre alors qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

« Heu…Le truc c'est que…, bafouille-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Il n'y aurait pas un endroit plus tranquille dans le coin ? »

Si, la morgue.

Je le fais entrer dans la salle de travail vide, en face de celle de Weasley. Je m'appuie contre le mur, les mains derrière mon dos et je lui lance un regard interrogateur qu'il ne voit pas, étant donné qu'il est en train de s'amuser comme un fou, assis sur la table de travail, les pieds dans les étriers qu'il fait bouger dans tous les sens. Un vrai gamin. Qui lui en voudrait, cet homme n'a pas eu d'enfance, ni d'adolescence. J'attends patiemment qu'il ait fini son délire. Quand il voit la manière dont je le regarde, il rougit et il se calme aussitôt. J'ai envie de rire.

Il se relève, toussote un peu, et joue avec la manche de son pull. Très adulte comme comportement, vraiment.

« Alors, les choses se passent bien pour Ginny ? » Demande-t-il d'un air gêné.

J'hallucine. C'est pour ça qu'il m'empêche de m'exploser le ventre à grands coups vengeurs de gaufre au chocolat ?

« Très bien. Peut être pourrais-tu retourner auprès d'elle et ainsi, t'assurer qu'elle va survivre.

- Oh, heu…En fait…La blouse blanche te va très bien. »

J'ai dû louper un épisode. Vient-il de me faire un compliment ? Il me lance un regard torride, décrivant avec insistance chaque courbe de mon corps, s'attardant longuement sur mes lèvres que je lèche sans m'en rendre compte. Le mufle. Sa copine est en train de se faire déchirer les entrailles pour mettre au monde son veau, et lui, il drague ! Voilà qui met une grande claque à son image de gentil garçon. Je le remercie quand même et je lui rappelle que dans cinq minutes, je pourrai dire adieu à ma gaufre, que je m'imagine bien lui lancer au visage.

« Si tu veux, après ta garde, tu pourrais passer chez moi, propose-t-il avec un aplomb qui me déstabilise. Je t'en ferai des gaufres, je cuisine plutôt bien. Et puis, tu pourrais garder ta blouse et m'examiner. »

Je rêve ! Il joue à quoi exactement ?

« Dis moi, Potter, j'ai quelque chose sur le front ? »

Il s'approche et scrute mon front, son souffle sur mon visage accélérant ma fréquence cardiaque.

« Non, tu n'as rien sur le front, constate-t-il un peu intrigué.

- Et bien, tu vois, il n'y a pas écrit « baise moi » alors calme toi et occupe toi plutôt de ta femme et de ton bébé ! Sale enfoiré ! »

Il éclate de rire et je sens que ma fierté n'en supportera pas plus. Je le toise avec mépris et il arrête, redevenant tout d'un coup très sérieux. Il caresse doucement ma joue et je n'ai pas le réflexe de me reculer…Reculer où, d'ailleurs, je suis contre le mur !

« Tu crois que je suis avec Ginny ? Je l'ai accompagnée pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. Neville, son mari, est parti pour deux jours dans la forêt amazonienne pour chercher des plantes de je ne sais quoi. Draco, je suis attiré par les hommes en général et par toi en particulier. Je suis désolé pour ce mauvais plan drague, sincèrement je n'ai jamais su faire. »

Je reste bouche bée. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. On peut dire qu'il est rapide. A mon avis, dès que je suis entré dans la salle de travail, je suis devenu sa cible et là, alors que nous sommes seuls, dans son esprit doit résonner « cible verrouillée. » Il a raison en plus, parce que je ne bouge pas alors que ses lèvres viennent frôler les miennes. Il ne me touche pas, il se contente juste d'exercer une douce pression sur mes lèvres. C'est agréable…Divin même. Sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et je réponds ardemment au baiser alors que ses mains remontent le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter de chaque côté de mon cou. Je me laisse envelopper par une fantastique torpeur, enroulant sa taille avec mes bras. Son corps est ferme, je m'en étais douté. Ses mains redescendent le long de mon torse, provocant une ondée de frissons dans le creux de mes reins. Je retombe sur terre au moment où je sens son érection se coller contre moi. Je le repousse sans trop d'efforts, il n'est pas pressant et j'apprécie.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller aussi vite, dis-je en lissant ma blouse. Je ne sais pas pour quoi tu me prends.

- Je te prends pour quelqu'un de désirable, Draco, répond-il en caressant mes lèvres avec son pouce. Mais je te promets de ne plus te sauter dessus. Viens ce soir, s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as refusé tout contact avec moi.

- Je viendrai, parce que j'ai, moi aussi, besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu garder le contact avec moi. Allons aider ta copine à poser son marmot.

- Pourquoi parles-tu comme ça des enfants et de l'accouchement ? Demande-t-il en me tenant la main. C'est choquant.

- Ecoute, je déteste les enfants, je déteste les accouchements et je ne vais pas m'en excuser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on gagatise sur des mioches qui bavent, qui braillent et qu'on doit torcher à longueur de journées. »

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me prendre contre lui et de me murmurer « joyeuse Saint Valentin » à l'oreille. Me voilà transformé en Sainvalentoneux !

Quelques heures plus tard, Neville Junior est né et moi, je me trouve dans le grand salon de la non moins grande villa de Harry Potter, décorée avec richesse et simplicité, à l'image de son propriétaire…Pour ce que j'en ai vu, car il n'a pas pris la peine de me faire visiter. Il me tend une assiette dans laquelle une superbe gaufre au chocolat et à la chantilly ne demande qu'à être dévorée par votre serviteur. Il n'a pas menti, il sait cuisiner. Je mange avec élégance, comme à mon habitude et je vois à son regard concupiscent qu'il imagine les scénarios les plus exotiques pour me faire manger. Rêve pas, jamais le premier soir.

Il secoue la tête, me sourit et il s'installe sur le fauteuil en face de moi, mes jambes emprisonnées entre les siennes. Il émane de lui une telle noblesse, un tel calme et, en même temps, une telle douleur que j'en suis intimidé. J'ai toujours été un glaçon, incapable de montrer quoi que ce soit émotionnellement parlant, mais très nerveux. Lui, on peut presque lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Sa nervosité est contenue, ça le rend impressionnant, grand alors que je le dépasse facilement d'une tête. Nos corps sont en accord avec nos personnalités. Le mien est long, sec, finement musclé alors que le sien est plus sensuel, plus largement musclé sans l'être exagérément. En bref, il est le genre d'homme qui vous donnerait envie de vous affaler les jambes écartées…En tous cas, moi j'en ai envie, mais il est hors de question que je le fasse. J'ai toujours refusé le sexe pour le sexe. Pour moi, ce n'est pas le prélude d'une relation mais son accomplissement. C'est peut être vieux jeu, mais je me regarde toujours avec fierté dans la glace. J'ai un grand respect pour moi-même, qui peut en dire autant ?

Il se penche lentement, plonge le doigt dans le chocolat et m'en tapisse la lèvre inférieure. Sa langue vient doucement lécher le chocolat, puis elle titille l'espace entre mes lèvres, pour essayer d'entrer dans ma bouche. Je repousse sa langue avec la mienne et c'est moi qui l'embrasse alors qu'il gémit sensuellement. J'ai vraiment envie de lui. Il faut que je me calme et, surtout, que je me décolle de lui. Je me recule un peu et il n'insiste pas, se contentant de croiser les jambes pour masquer un peu son érection.

« Alors, dis-je en portant à ma bouche un doigt trempé de chocolat (je suis un allumeur, je l'avoue.) Tu voulais qu'on parle, non ?

- Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu as refusé d'être en contact avec moi, Draco.

- Et toi, pourquoi as-tu voulu être en contact avec moi ? »

Il sourit, voyant clairement que je suis du genre à répondre à une question par une autre question.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu permis de vouloir être en contact avec toi en me sauvant la vie ? » Réplique-t-il.

Ok, il est très fort à ce jeu là. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de répondre le premier. Je soupire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant voulu te sauver. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu faisais intégralement partie de mon existence et que je ne la concevais pas sans toi. Je me voyais bien aller te rendre la vie infernale dans ta maison de retraite lorsque nous serions vieux. L'idée que tu puisses mourir…Je n'y étais pas préparé. Et l'idée que tu puisses mourir dans mes bras, c'était trop cruel pour toi. Je veux dire, tu avais tué Voldemort, tu méritais mieux que de t'éteindre dans le bras de quelqu'un que tu haïssais. Mon refus de rester en contact avec toi était évident, non ? J'avais trop honte. Tu avais parlé en ma faveur alors que j'avais été infecte avec toi. En te regardant, Harry, je suis obligé de faire face à une partie de ma vie dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier. »

Il caresse ma joue avec une tendresse qui m'émeut. On ne peut pas dire que je soies habitué à ce genre de marques d'affection. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer, j'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire : je suis chez Potter et il caresse ma joue ! On s'est embrassé nom de Merlin ! Potter et moi ! Je le regarde intensément, jusqu'à ce que le rouge lui monte aux joues, puis je lève un sourcil en guise d'invitation à parler.

« Juste avant la guerre, explique-t-il en jouant avec la manche de son pull, j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un. J'ai promis de prendre soin de toi. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma satanée gaufre. Quelqu'un voulait qu'on prenne soin de moi ? Laissez moi rire, j'étais ignoble avec mes propres parents !

« Si, poursuit-il en souriant, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je ne peux pas te dire qui, pas tout de suite. Trop de choses entrent en jeu. Bref, quand la guerre a commencé, je t'ai souvent cherché du regard, pour être sûr que tu allais bien mais, au fur et à mesure, cette promesse est devenue inutile parce que moi aussi, comme cette personne, je voyais enfin ce qu'il y avait de bon en toi. Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri ! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu as pris pour venir en aide aux autres. Certes, tu ne te battais pas, mais tu étais présent, courant au milieu des combats, au péril de ta vie, pour récupérer ceux qui étaient tombés. Sincèrement, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. Et puis tu m'as sauvé la vie, ça compte. J'étais presque inconscient. Je voyais juste tes cheveux qui brillaient comme ceux d'un ange et j'entendais ta voix qui ne cessait de répéter « je ne te laisserai pas mourir Potter. Reste avec moi. » J'ai eu envie de te connaître mieux après ça. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, parce que, franchement, je pensais qu'il ne m'entendait pas au moment où je le suppliais de rester en vie. Il perçoit mon trouble et il a la décence de ne rien ajouter. Il me rejoint juste sur le canapé, me serrant contre lui alors que nos lèvres se scellent pour un long baiser. Il descend ensuite le long de mon menton, pour dévorer mon cou. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. J'ai besoin de me protéger, d'éloigner mon corps du sien et je préfère prendre congé. Il me demande si on peut se revoir et je me retiens d'exécuter la danse de la victoire. Je hoche la tête, embrasse sa gorge et sors de chez lui. Je rentre chez moi, dans ce manoir immense, accueilli uniquement par l'habituelle solitude. Elle m'étouffe, me consume et me gâche la vie. Je peux encore sentir l'odeur de l'eau de toilette de Harry contre ma chemise et cela accentue encore plus le vide que je ressens au quotidien. Je hais ma vie. Je déteste mon job. Quant à Harry, il a réussi à complètement me retourner, en une soirée.

Je monte dans la chambre de ma mère où deux elfes de maison s'occupent d'elle. Ils l'ont déjà fait sortir mais je sais à quel point elle aime ses terres sous la neige. Je congédie les elfes d'un signe de tête et je m'approche pour embrasser son front. Elle est toujours aussi belle, malgré le « lock in syndrome. » J'ai mal de la voir ainsi, emmurée vivante dans son propre corps. Elle peut penser rationnellement, elle ressent les émotions, elle est consciente de tout, mais son corps refuse de répondre. Elle ne peut ni bouger, ni parler. Seules ses paupières sont animées. Elle cligne une fois pour « oui, » deux fois pour « non, » puis plusieurs fois à intervalles différents selon ce qu'elle veut exprimer. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrait que je l'aide à mourir, et je suis prêt à le faire. Mais j'ai peur de mal interpréter son regard. Il paraît que les moldus ont développé un système informatique pour permettre aux patients de communiquer. Peut être devrais-je arrêter de repousser l'échéance et me procurer un de ces trucs, afin de savoir ce que je dois faire.

Je passe une couverture autour de ses épaules et je pousse son fauteuil roulant jusqu'au jardin. Tout est immaculé, tout est paisible. Le seul son qu'on pourrait éventuellement entendre serait la fêlure qui s'agrandit encore un peu en moi. C'est son sourire qui me manque le plus. Il pouvait vous faire oublier tous vos problèmes. Et sa voix, si douce ou si sévère lorsqu'elle me disait d'oublier un peu Harry, de me concentrer sur mes résultats scolaires au lieu de vouloir le battre à tout prix. « Qu'est ce que ça t'apportera de plus si tu le bats au Quidditch ? » Demandait-elle systématiquement, provocant une grimace de désapprobation chez mon père. Je lui raconte ma journée, ma rencontre avec Harry, les enfants que j'ai mis au monde…Tout cela sur un ton enjoué. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, est mal dans sa vie.

J'ai revu Harry. Presque tous les jours pendant plus de deux mois et il s'est conduit en parfait gentleman, malgré le désir qu'il éprouve à chaque fois qu'il pose la main sur moi. Il vient souvent me voir à l'hôpital et j'aime ses visites surprises. Je l'aime tout court d'ailleurs. Ça me terrifie, parce qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter et que les journaux m'ont déjà fustigé après avoir découvert notre relation. Harry était dans une colère noire, prêt à frapper tous ceux qui tenaient des propos insultants à mon sujet. Honnêtement, ça me fait rire. Parce que j'aime être celui qu'on déteste. J'aime être gentil mais être le seul à le savoir. J'ai juste peur que Harry se lasse de lire des calomnies sur moi et qu'il préfère s'éloigner de moi. Con et fier comme je suis, je ne le retiendrai pas. Nous avons dormi plusieurs fois l'un contre l'autre, sans se toucher et j'ignorais qu'un simple frôlement de ses lèvres sur mon front pouvait être aussi érotiquement chargé. Il ne m'a jamais reparlé de la personne à qui il a fait cette promesse et je m'en fiche totalement. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Harry, sa chaleur, son intelligence pratique, nos discussions interminables et nos disputes sur les sujets les plus insignifiants. Nous ne parlons pas de mon travail car c'est le thème qui le fâche. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse détester les enfants. Moi je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse les aimer.

Ce soir, je l'ai invité à dîner et je dois dire que les elfes ont mis les petits plats dans les grands. Quand je pense aux toasts brûlés, ma grande spécialité, j'ai honte. Il y a toujours ce désir intense dans son regard, à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi, mais cette fois, je ne veux plus attendre. Je veux être totalement avec lui, corps et âme. Je passe lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres pour le lui faire comprendre et, de surprise, il recrache le vin qu'il était en train de boire…Sur moi. Comme c'est romantique ! Il se confond en excuses et je préfère en rire, ôtant ma chemise imbibée de vin devant ses yeux médusés. Ensuite, sa façon de réagir me tétanise. Il reste immobile, faisant glisser sur mon torse, mon ventre et mon visage son regard presque émerveillé. Ses mains tremblent et il semble hésiter entre me toucher et rester là, à me dévorer des yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant exposé, autant observé. Il semble s'en rendre compte et il avance vers moi, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Il me prend par la main et, me demande où se trouve ma chambre. Je le conduis au premier étage, le cœur battant la chamade.

Nous entrons et il perd tout contrôle, se jetant sur mon jean pour l'enlever d'une main, tout en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt de l'autre. Il est partout à la fois et, avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire « quidditch, » nous sommes tous les deux nus. Je viens de pénétrer dans la quatrième dimension, prêt à faire l'amour avec Shiva. Si, je vous assure, je suis persuadé qu'il a plus de deux bras pour nous avoir dévêtu aussi vite. Cela ne laisse rien présager de bon et je me retrouve à supplier intérieurement « Merlin, tout mais pas un éjaculateur précoce. »

Mais s'il m'a déshabillé avec une rapidité déconcertante, pour le reste, le temps se fige. Harry recule un peu et il contemple mon corps des pieds à la tête, insistant sur le galbe de mes cuisses, mon membre érigé et mon ventre. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et une émotion intense a l'air de lui nouer la gorge. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il la referme aussitôt et je prends conscience de son corps nu en face de moi. Une incroyable bouffée de chaleur monte sur mon visage. Il est tout simplement parfait, agréablement musclé et tout en courbes sensuelles. Même les innombrables cicatrices blanches qui ressortent sur son torse hâlé peuvent être considérées comme belles. Elles sont là pour me rappeler qui j'ai en face de moi.

C'est presque un demi dieu quand on pense à tout ce qu'il a vécu, au nombre de fois où il a frôlé la mort, sortant indemne de tous ses combats pour la liberté pendant que d'autres restaient cachés chez eux. Je sais que s'il se retourne, je verrai sur son flanc gauche la marque de la dague que mon père a plantée dans sa chair. Je me suis souvent moqué de lui mais le fait est que mes sarcasmes étaient des vérités : Harry Potter est un héros. Je ne suis rien comparé à lui. J'ai presque honte de le toucher, de le salir de mes mains qui ont si souvent écrit des horreurs sur lui, de ma bouche qui a si souvent prononcé les pires insultes à son sujet. Comment fait-il pour seulement me regarder sans avoir des envies de vengeance ?

Il a dû percevoir mon malaise car il vient vers moi et il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Il embrasse mes joues, mon nez, mon menton et mon front avec la légèreté d'une plume. Puis ses lèvres frôlent les miennes avant de venir emprisonner le lobe de mon oreille.

« Tu n'arrives pas toujours à cacher ce que tu ressens, Draco, murmure-t-il, son souffle caressant mon cou. Dis toi que tu mérites ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Tu es magnifique et je t'aime. »

C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit et ces trois mots « je t'aime » résonnent dans ma tête avec insistance. Il me laisse quelques secondes pour intégrer cette idée et il recommence à embrasser mon oreille, mordillant le lobe, puis il descend le long de mon cou. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je ne pense pas survivre à cette douce torture. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu deviner ce que j'éprouvais. Il va falloir que je retravaille ma froideur mais comment y parvenir lorsque ses mains serrent ma taille et que ses dents mordent tendrement mon cou ? Mes mains redessinent les contours de ses muscles abdominaux, qu'il contracte à mon toucher, et je retiens un gémissement. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je tire doucement pour lui faire relever la tête. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes et il répond avec ardeur à mon baiser, laissant ma langue danser voluptueusement avec la sienne. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tomber follement amoureux de cet homme mais il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années. Sa bouche est douce, sa langue est délicieuse, sa saveur est inoubliable. Je le sers plus fort contre moi et il s'abandonne complètement, gémissant dans ma bouche.

Il redescend dans mon cou et il s'arrête au niveau de mes épaules, recouvrant de baisers brûlants les cicatrices dont j'ai héritées à Azkaban. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce geste m'émeut. Il les caresse ensuite comme s'il souhaitait les effacer. Je l'entraîne avec moi sur le lit, son désir fermement dressé contre le mien lorsque je m'allonge sur son corps chaud. Je donne un léger coup de rein et il gémit en fermant les yeux alors que nos sexes se caressent. Merlin que j'ai envie de lui. Ma bouche descend le long de son torse, joue un peu avec ses tétons durcis, puis se pose sur son ventre. Je retrace le contour de ses hanches du bout des doigts et il frissonne. J'embrasse ensuite ses genoux et je remonte jusqu'à ses cuisses fermes. Il soupire, les bras en croix, la tête en arrière. Il est d'une beauté rare, c'est indéniable.

Mes lèvres se posent à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et il relève la tête, plongeant son regard vert dans le mien. Il semble vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche rougie par mes baisers. Je lui souris et il se redresse, prenant mon visage en coupe, me faisant remonter le long de son corps. Son propre visage est tout près du mien, son souffle court contre mes lèvres m'enivre. Il a l'air affreusement mal à l'aise alors qu'il prononce mon prénom d'une voix enrouée, un peu timide et que ses yeux évitent les miens. Une chose est sûre, il ne va pas me dire qu'il n'a pas envie de moi étant donné qu'on ne peut pas être plus excité que lui en ce moment. Je caresse sa joue en lui demandant ce qu'il a. Il bafouille un peu avant de fermer les yeux et de les ouvrir pour me fixer avec insistance un demi-sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

« Tu…Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un détraqué, marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque, mais…As-tu tes tenues de travail ici ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer. Dites moi que c'est un mirage auditif ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à ma profession. Il me serait facile de transplaner jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste et de revenir pour lui présenter mes OUTILS de travail ! J'ai bien envie de lui faire passer son obsession du corps médical à coups de forceps ! Je respire profondément, et je le toise avec hargne. Il n'a pas l'air d'un obsédé du stéthoscope pourtant.

« Alors tu as le fantasme de la blouse blanche, dis-je d'un air froid.

- Non, j'ai le fantasme de TOI en blouse blanche. » Répond-il en me serrant contre lui.

Là ça change tout. Je retire l'idée des forceps et je m'excuse mentalement. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Je vais chercher une de mes blouses dans mon dressing room et je reviens. Au moment où je vais la passer sur moi, il me retient et me couche sur le lit, caressant et embrassant chaque partie de mon corps.

« Tu es tellement irrésistible, » murmure-t-il contre ma peau, me faisant trembler de désir.

Il me pousse à me retourner et il explore mon dos et l'arrière de mes cuisses avec ses mains expertes, embrassant ma nuque, trouvant ainsi une de mes zones érogènes. J'émets alors un son, entre le souffle et le gémissement, comme toujours lorsqu'on touche à ma nuque. Sa bouche descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale et, lorsqu'il embrasse le bas de mon dos, je commence à me sentir mal. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse me lécher l'anus, comme mon dernier copain en date l'avait fait lorsque je dormais. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et j'ai fait un bond dans le lit, lui envoyant mon pied dans la mâchoire. Mais Harry ne semble pas intéressé par cette partie de mon anatomie étant donné qu'il s'attarde à présent sur l'arrière de mes cuisses. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et je me détends, jusqu'au moment où il me mordille la fesse. Je crie pour la forme, parce que je dois être fidèle à ma réputation de geignard, et je me relève pour passer la blouse. Harry me regarde, fasciné, et je l'aide à se redresser pour l'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil. S'il veut que le docteur prenne soin de lui, je suis son homme.

Je me penche en face de lui, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, et je passe ma langue sur son torse, soufflant ensuite dessus pour le faire frissonner. Il caresse mon visage et je lui fais un sourire goguenard. Il me regarde sans comprendre et je m'agenouille devant lui, écartant ses jambes au passage. Je sens qu'il retient son souffle. Je lève mon visage vers le sien et mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Il semble fiévreux, il est incroyablement sexy avec le rouge aux joues. Sans le quitter des yeux, je prends son membre dans une main, passant ma langue sur toute sa longueur, pendant que je présente un de mes doigts devant sa bouche. Il suce alors mon doigt, espérant certainement que j'en fasse autant entre ses jambes. Au lieu de cela, je titille l'interstice de son sommet avec le bout de ma langue et il pousse un grognement rauque. Je retire mon doigt de sa bouche et je le fais descendre entre ses jambes ; il sait ce que je compte faire et il gémit d'anticipation. Je reste statique en lui, alors que mes lèvres embrassent son membre impatient, mon regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Il me fixe à travers ses paupières semi closes en haletant. Je décide enfin de bouger en lui, mon doigt formant un arc pour mieux le satisfaire et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Je fais alors jouer l'effet de surprise en prenant son membre dans ma bouche. Il pousse un cri et il ouvre les yeux, pour me regarder.

Je crois qu'il aime ce qu'il voit car il ne cesse de murmurer « tellement beau, tellement sensuel… » C'est idiot mais c'est la première fois que j'éprouve du plaisir à prendre quelqu'un dans ma bouche. Je sais, vous allez me dire que je suis plutôt coincé sexuellement parlant et vous n'aurez peut être pas tort mais ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est d'être agenouillé devant quelqu'un comme si je n'avais aucune fierté. Etrangement, avec Harry, je me sens fier, fier de le satisfaire, de voir ses yeux verts troublés rester ouverts pour me regarder, alors qu'il a visiblement envie de les fermer.

Il pose ses mains dans mes cheveux et je crains qu'il ne cherche à aller plus profondément dans ma cavité buccale. J'ai horreur des hommes qui font ça, qui forcent en vous ou qui poussent des hanches pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans votre gorge. Je l'avoue, j'ai envie de lui faire connaître un orgasme éblouissant, mais c'est également un test. Dans mon esprit, les mecs bien ne font pas ce genre de choses. Et Harry semble être un homme bien car il garde les hanches bien à leur place, et ses mains se contentent de caresser mes cheveux. Je crois que j'ai trouvé LA perle rare. Reste à en être sûr et pour ça, il n'y a pas trente six solutions. J'estime qu'un homme qui jouit dans votre bouche sans vous prévenir est un porc, je crois que c'est une question de respect pour celui qui prodigue cette caresse très intime.

Il laisse une main dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre s'agrippe désespérément à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sa respiration se fait plus difficile, et il murmure mon prénom d'une façon si sensuelle que je suis plus excité que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je fais pénétrer un deuxième doigt en lui et il crie de plaisir. A aucun moment mon regard n'a quitté le sien et je crois que cela l'attise plus encore que la blouse blanche. Sa main descend justement sur le col de la blouse et il le serre fortement alors que mon mouvement de va et vient sur son membre se fait plus rapide. Il me tire alors en arrière, par le col, pour me faire lâcher prise et il gémit longuement lorsque ma main accélère un peu sur son membre, jusqu'à ce que Harry grogne en se libérant par de longs jets successifs sur son ventre et sur mes doigts. Je retire ma main de son membre et l'autre entre ses jambes et je pose ma tête sur sa cuisse, soulagé car Harry Potter est un héros même au lit. **LA** perle rare. Il reste un long moment à chercher son souffle, tout en serrant mon épaule, comme pour m'empêcher de partir.

Lorsqu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, il me caresse calmement les cheveux. J'ai la sensation d'être dans une bulle avec lui, un cocon où rien de mal ne peut arriver. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me fait signe d'enlever ma blouse et il s'essuie avec. C'est un usage comme un autre de la blouse blanche. Il m'aide à me relever, me serrant contre lui et humant mon cou.

« Où est le lubrifiant ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix rauque, son désir renaissant déjà en bas de son ventre.

Je lui montre la table de nuit du doigt et j'avoue paniquer un peu, parce que si ce truc a une date de péremption, elle est certainement dépassée depuis le temps que je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un. Ignorant mon angoisse existentielle, Harry prend le tube et il m'embrasse, passant sa main lubrifiée sur mon membre. Je pousse un hoquet dans sa bouche. Sa caresse est divine et je m'interroge sur ce que j'ai pu faire de bien dans ma vie pour mériter le plaisir d'avoir les mains de Harry sur moi. Non Draco, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser emporter par les pensées sombres qui ruinent chaque bon moment que tu passes. Concentre toi sur l'homme qui embrasse ton cou avec passion et oublie cette boule qui se forme dans ta gorge. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi suis-je soudain si triste ? Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai peur de le perdre. Rien ne dure jamais, c'est connu.

Il est pourtant là, contre moi, brûlant ma peau avec la sienne. Il prend mon visage en coupe et me sourit.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ? » Interroge-t-il en me regardant intensément.

Je hoche la tête. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime aussi mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Il embrasse mes lèvres et nos langues se mêlent. Le baiser semble chasser mes doutes et cette irrépressible envie de pleurer. Je me consacre enfin entièrement à Harry, qui s'allonge sur le lit, m'invitant à lui faire l'amour. Ses yeux verts m'envoûtent, me consolent et je me noie en eux, oubliant peu à peu mon malaise. Je m'agenouille en face de lui, puis je place un oreiller sous ses hanches. Je caresse son corps en appuyant un peu avec mes ongles. Il gémit de bien être et je continue, descendant le long de son torse, jusqu'à son nombril, laissant au passage de petites traces rouges. Je surélève un peu son bassin, plaçant ses jambes sur mes épaules.

J'entre en lui et je m'immobilise à mi-chemin pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Je caresse ses cuisses et j'embrasse ses mollets toujours posés sur mes épaules, avant de mordiller son genou. Il se détend, tend les bras en arrière pour se tenir à la tête du lit et il me fixe longuement. Je fais celui qui ne comprend pas parce que, je l'avoue, j'ai envie de l'entendre me donner des ordres.

« Bouge, Draco, » prononce-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il lit dans mes pensées. Et si j'avais besoin de l'entendre supplier ?

« Draco, je t'en prie, » murmure-t-il alors que je prends mentalement note d'aller parfaire ma technique d'occlumencie, parce qu'il lit en moi et que c'est terrifiant.

Je me sens plonger en lui, je le sens autour de moi et je ne veux plus jamais rien sentir d'autre. Cette pensée m'effraie car je ne supporterais pas d'être dépendant de lui ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'accepterais pas l'humiliation d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

« Draco, tu es avec moi ? » Demande Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Je m'aperçois que je suis statique en lui et que je dois avoir l'air songeur. Je lui souris et j'embrasse son mollet tout en recommençant un long mouvement de va et vient. C'est tellement bon d'être en lui que je veux profiter de chaque seconde passée dans son corps.

« Harry, je…Je veux que tu saches que…

- Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête et un sourire radieux illumine son visage. Je veux partager ce moment avec lui, pour lui, et nous conduire tous les deux à la plénitude ultime. Plus le temps passe, plus je le sens approcher de la libération et plus ses yeux s'ouvrent grand en me fixant. Il a l'air surpris, comme si jamais il n'avait connu un tel orgasme. A mon avis, je dois avoir le même regard que lui. Les muscles de ses bras sont tendus alors qu'il s'accroche toujours à la tête du lit. Ses chairs se resserrent autour de mon membre et il crie « oh putain ! » alors que sa semence se répand sur son ventre en longs jets. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que j'éjacule moi aussi, dans son corps offert, en laissant échapper une longue expiration. C'est ma façon de m'exprimer quand vient l'orgasme, j'expire longuement et il paraît que c'est frustrant pour le partenaire…Je ne vais tout de même pas me taper la tête contre les murs pour leur faire plaisir ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas atteint la jouissance suprême ! Parce que je l'ai atteinte.

Je fais redescendre les jambes de Harry et j'ôte l'oreiller que j'avais calé sous son bassin. Je me couche ensuite à coté de lui et il me prend dans ses bras, sans me demander si j'ai joui. Lui, au moins, il a vu que j'avais pris un plaisir incroyable. Ma tête repose sur son torse et il embrasse sans arrêt mon front alors que ses bras se referment autour de moi. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, le mien aussi.

« Tu cries toujours 'putain' quand tu jouis ? » Dis-je en relevant un sourcil.

Il éclate de rire.

« Non, c'est la première fois. Je t'ai choqué ? Demande-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

- Choqué n'est pas le mot. Excité au maximum, correspondrait mieux à ce que j'ai ressenti en t'entendant jurer. »

Il ri à nouveau et je pouffe également.

« Je te ferais bien voir de quoi je suis capable, lance-t-il, mais je travaille dans cinq heures et tu m'as épuisé. Je peux dormir ici, avec toi ?

- Sûr. Je suis mort aussi. Si c'est ça à 21 ans, qu'est ce que ça sera à 35 ? Et dire que dans cinq heures, je vais aller joyeusement me faire chier dans un boulot que je hais ! J'aurais dû faire entraîneur de Quidditch, c'est plus intéressant que d'affronter cette horde de bébés merdiques et leurs parents idiots ! »

Il me lâche, prend mon menton entre ses doigts et il me fait relever la tête.

« Tu détestes vraiment les enfants ? Draco, tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu les aimes et que tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache ?

- Non, Harry, les enfants me répugnent. »

Il scrute intensément mon visage, puis il soupire.

« Ok, tu sais quoi, ça me dérange mais c'est ta vie, remarque-t-il d'un air un peu énervé. Il y a une chose que je dois te dire. J'ai promis de ne jamais t'en parler tant que tu ne serais pas prêt à l'entendre et je crois que tu ne seras jamais prêt alors autant tout t'avouer, parce que j'ai l'impression de te cacher des choses et je n'aime pas ça.

- On ne peut pas en parler demain ? Harry, je suis crevé.

- Non, c'est important, Draco. Avant tout, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que mon intérêt pour toi n'était motivé que par ce sentiment...Je n'ai pas cherché à garder le contact avec toi uniquement à cause de cette promesse. »

Devrais-je avoir peur de ce que je vais entendre ? Parce que j'ai peur.

« Tu te souviens, poursuit-il, je t'ai dit que j'avais promis à quelqu'un de prendre soin de toi ? Et bien ce quelqu'un, c'était Fleur Delacour. »

Je me redresse d'un coup et je m'assois, les genoux ramenés contre mon torse, cachant mon intimité avec le drap. Il s'assoit en tailleur en face de moi, et il caresse ma joue. Je ne peux pas parler de Fleur. L'image de son beau visage déformé par la douleur est toujours vivace en moi. J'ouvre la bouche mais je n'arrive pas à vocaliser mon refus d'en entendre plus.

« Si elle t'a quitté, Draco, c'est parce que tu voulais faire carrière, réussir à tout prix avant de fonder une famille et qu'elle était enceinte de toi. »

Je reste parfaitement immobile, le visage froid alors que le monde vient de s'effondrer autour de moi. Forcément, je voulais conquérir l'univers : j'avais 16 ans ! J'essaye de mettre les mots entendus bout à bout et de leur donner un sens. La tâche n'est pas facile.

« Cela signifie que j'ai un enfant de quatre ans quelque part, dis-je en soupirant. Où ?

- Pas tout à fait, Draco. Vois tu, j'ai promis à Fleur de prendre soin de votre fille et de toi. Elle t'aimait, sois en sûr. Mais elle voulait que tu soies prêt à assumer ta paternité alors elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler avant que tu aies émis le souhait d'avoir des enfants. Mais c'est trop dur, Draco. T'entendre déblatérer ces horreurs sur les enfants, ça me fait mal. C'est comme si tu insultais Zoé. Elle avait à peine un an quand Fleur est morte. »

Alors c'est pour ça que Fleur semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle agonisait dans mes bras. Comme le petit con prétentieux que je suis, je pensais qu'elle essayait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

« Où est-elle ? Où est la gamine que vous m'avez cachée ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler à Azkaban ?

- Non, quand tu étais en prison, je voulais te parler pour m'assurer que tu allais bien…Parce que tu me plaisais, tout simplement. Je souhaitais te parler de Zoé aussi, mais les choses se sont très mal passées. Ta fille était très fragile et elle est décédée avant que tu ne sortes d'Azkaban. »

Il a les larmes aux yeux. Même si je suis consterné, surpris et triste, je comprends sa douleur. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de ma fille et il a dû l'aimer comme un père…Merde, j'ai eu un enfant ! J'ai été père sans le savoir ! Moi, Draco Malfoy…Père d'une petite Zoé. Moi qui me sentais déjà mal, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Je m'allonge et lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je l'entends respirer profondément, comme lorsqu'on essaye de ne pas pleurer. Il veut savoir ce que je j'éprouve en ce moment et je lui mens en affirmant que je me fiche de cette histoire. Je caresse ses cheveux et je lui demande de m'en dire plus. Il me raconte alors que Fleur et lui étaient devenus très amis dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'avait confiance qu'en lui et elle l'a logiquement chargé de prendre soin de Zoé.

Zoé, ma fille.

Il arrive un moment où j'en ai trop entendu et je n'écoute plus Harry. Il s'en rend compte et se tait pour finalement s'endormir contre moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté, les yeux ouverts, à essayer d'imaginer le visage de cette gosse, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je me réveille en sursaut une heure et demie plus tard. Harry dort toujours et je décide de le laisser tranquille. J'ai besoin de sortir de cette chambre, j'ai besoin de faire face à toutes ces émotions et tous ces démons qui me tourmentent depuis des années. J'enfile un pantalon noir sur mon corps nu et je m'éclipse discrètement. Je passe un long moment à marcher dans le parc, repoussant constamment l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette gamine que j'ai eue avec Fleur. Je ne sais pas comment je me retrouve dans la chambre de ma mère. Elle a toujours su m'apaiser, même maintenant qu'elle est emmurée vive. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts alors je la soulève de son lit et je l'installe sur son fauteuil roulant. Je caresse ses cheveux et je prends un mouchoir pour essuyer la salive qui coule sur son menton. Et dire qu'elle a été une des plus belles femmes de la haute société sorcière. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Une vie dans laquelle mes parents étaient unis et auraient déposé le monde à mes pieds si je le leur avais demandé…Non, je ne demandais pas, j'exigeais. Je bredouille quelques mots incohérents et je m'agenouille, posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

Ça y est, je craque. Je me mets à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Comme un gamin, je laisse libre court à la douleur qui comprime mon torse depuis si longtemps. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, et c'était un caprice. Cette fois, c'est sincère, déchirant, et il me semble que je n'arriverai jamais à m'arrêter. Toutes les émotions que je refoule depuis toujours me frappent de plein fouet et je m'accroche à ma mère, comme si elle allait pouvoir me donner la solution pour me sentir mieux. Comment me sentir mieux alors que je mens à tout le monde, et en particulier à moi-même, depuis des années. Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que je ne détestais pas les enfants, mais c'était trop dur à admettre, cela me faisait trop mal, parce que, sous mes airs fiers, je n'accepte pas mon homosexualité. J'assume le fait d'aimer les hommes, mais je n'accepte pas cette fatalité qui veut qu'à cause de cela, je n'aurai jamais la chance de fonder une famille.

Je suis jaloux de ces gosses et de ces parents que je croise tous les jours. Ils sont heureux, complets et moi, plus je mets d'enfants au monde, plus j'ai mal et plus je fanfaronne. A force de me mentir, j'ai réussi à me persuader mais, en regardant la vérité en face, j'en crève de ne pas pouvoir serrer ma progéniture contre moi. Et cette gamine que j'aurais pu connaître si je n'avais pas refusé de voir Harry lorsque j'étais enfermé à Azkaban, supportant les humiliations et les coups portés par le directeur. Je crois que chaque coup que j'ai reçu et qui m'a fait sourire, m'a éloigné de moi-même. Je me suis perdu en route et à présent, je ne sais plus quel chemin prendre pour me retrouver.

J'ai tellement mal qu'il me semble que jamais je ne me sentirai bien dans ma vie et dans ma peau. J'ai la sensation que depuis Azkaban, je n'ai plus jamais été libre. Je me sens constamment enfermé, épié et incompris. Je voudrais retrouver celui que j'étais avant la guerre, celui qui se foutait de tout et de tout le monde…Réflexion faite, non, il me fait trop honte ce petit con que j'étais. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et, après avoir sursauté, je cache mon visage contre les genoux de ma mère. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Il fait alors une chose que personne n'a faite depuis 4 ans : il regarde ma mère dans les yeux et il lui parle ! Personne ne lui parle ; on s'adresse toujours à moi car elle, elle dérange.

« Narcissa, dit-il avec un respect qui me surprend, puis-je vous emprunter Draco pendant quelques heures ? »

Je me redresse lentement et il me prend par la main. Il ouvre une porte au hasard et nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau qu'utilisait la mère de Sirius Black lorsqu'elle venait passer les vacances à la maison. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé et il me tend des photos, m'expliquant qu'il a transplané chez lui pour aller les chercher. Zoé ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur. Elle avait hérité de mon nez pointu mais, pour le reste, elle tenait de Fleur et de sa beauté incomparable. Une fois encore, je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je m'effondre.

**HARRY**.

Je suis avec Draco depuis plus de deux mois et je dois dire qu'il est loin d'être la personne cynique et mauvaise qu'on décrit. Je suis complètement fou de lui et, si je m'écoutais, je passerais tout mon temps avec lui. Il est intelligent, amusant et d'une beauté à damner un saint…À damner un Potter, dirait-il. Je sens pourtant une faille chez lui. Une douleur qu'il masque et dont il refuse de parler. Il pose sur le monde son regard impitoyable mais je me suis souvent demandé s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Je voulais lui parler de Zoé le plus vite possible. Je détestais l'idée de lui cacher cette information capitale mais il passe son temps à traiter les enfants de « petits cafards puants, » de « merdeux, » ou de « gnomes. » Je regrette d'avoir fait cette promesse à Fleur, vraiment. Je crois qu'elle a toujours su que Draco et moi finirions ensemble. Je ne dirai pas que je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré, car ce serait faux, mais il est le seul à pouvoir se vanter de m'avoir autant intrigué, autant énervé, autant blessé.

Pour moi, il n'était qu'une ordure et je comprenais mal ce que Fleur avait pu lui trouver. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse se mettre en danger et prétendre ensuite qu'il voulait juste sauver sa peau. Vous allez peut être rire, mais le jour où je l'ai vu courir sur le champ de bataille pour aller chercher le corps ensanglanté d'Hermione, j'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Je le voyais avancer au ralenti, ses cheveux blonds étincelant dans la lumière du soleil. Un ange sur le champ de bataille. Le blanc de sa peau jurant avec le rouge tout autour. Son regard s'est posé sur moi et j'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'il me faisait signe du menton. J'ai juste eu le temps de plonger à terre pour éviter le sortilège que me lançait sa tante Bellatrix.

J'ai été physiquement malade lorsque, à ma sortie de l'hôpital, Ron m'a annoncé que le Ministère poursuivait Draco pour refus de combattre. Pour moi, c'était inadmissible. On lui faisait clairement payer les crimes de son père et, lorsque je l'ai vu au procès, j'ai su que la prison le marquerait mais qu'il aurait peine à l'admettre. Aujourd'hui, je sais que j'avais raison puisqu'il refuse systématiquement d'en parler. J'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour que son séjour à Azkaban se passe correctement mais j'ai été incapable de le protéger. Lorsque ce gardien m'a dit qu'il avait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste en représailles parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu me voir, je suis entré dans une rage folle et j'ai continué à veiller sur lui, tout en respectant son refus d'être en ma présence. Je ne vais pas mentir, ça m'a fait très mal mais je n'allais pas le forcer. Le revoir le jour de l'accouchement de Ginny était une bénédiction. Jamais je n'ai passé de meilleure Saint Valentin.

Nous avons souvent dormi ensemble, sans rien faire de sexuel, et j'ai chéri ces moments où il s'abandonnait au sommeil. Je passais du temps à le regarder et je fondais littéralement. Je le désirais ardemment et la réciproque se vérifiait. Mais il n'était pas prêt et j'étais patient. Il n'a aucune idée du bien être qu'il me procure par sa simple présence. Il n'a aucune idée de sa valeur en tant qu'homme, ni de son courage. Je ne l'idéalise pas, je me contente juste de voir la beauté qu'il ne décèle pas chez lui. Je crois qu'il ne sait plus vraiment qui il est et que ça le terrifie. Malgré la force qu'il montre, je sens une grande fragilité chez lui. A part sa fortune immense, tout ce qui comptait pour lui a disparu : son père s'est sauvé après avoir commis des crimes atroces, sa mère a eu un accident cérébral qui l'a laissée en proie au Lock In Syndrome lorsqu'il était en prison, ses amis sont à Azkaban ou morts à part Pansy qui nous a soutenu contre Voldemort, et lui, il a été privé de liberté, traité comme un chien lorsqu'il était habitué au confort et à être considéré comme un petit prince. Il a vu des morts aussi…Trop de morts, trop de souffrance.

Ce soir, nous avons dîné ensemble et, en fin de repas, j'ai failli mourir de honte en lui crachant mon vin à la figure. Forcément, depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui, passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec ce regard embrasé était suicidaire de sa part. Il m'a conduit dans sa chambre et il m'a prodigué la caresse la plus sensuelle qu'on puisse vivre. Ses doigts étaient en moi, sa bouche était refermée sur mon membre dur et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. C'était incroyable, d'une intensité érotique exceptionnelle. Je le sentais en moi, je me sentais dans sa bouche et je voyais ses lèvres pulpeuses autour de mon sexe…Torride. Et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux gris qui ne me quittaient pas. Il avait un regard troublant, mutin et rempli de désir. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ces moments où nos prunelles se sont perdues l'une dans l'autre.

Et puis il m'a fait l'amour. Au début, il était comme absent mais ensuite, j'ai dû me retenir de hurler mon plaisir. Au lieu de hurler, j'ai juré comme un charretier, c'est très gênant. Nos corps sont faits l'un pour l'autre et je sais déjà que j'arriverai difficilement à m'en remettre s'il décidait de tout arrêter. Il est beau, intelligent, sensible (malgré ce qu'il montre) et il fait l'amour comme un dieu, que demander de plus ? Qu'il soit capable d'extérioriser sa peine et qu'il cesse de souffrir, voilà ce que j'ai envie de demander. Qu'il arrête de nier le fait qu'il sombre lentement mais sûrement dans la dépression.

Quand je lui ai parlé de Zoé, il a été étonnamment calme, presque blasé mais je sais qu'il a été choqué. Je me sens coupable de lui avoir caché la vérité si longtemps mais il n'a pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur, ce qui me rassure un peu. Au contraire, il a eu l'air de me soutenir, comme s'il comprenait tout l'amour que j'avais pour ma petite princesse. Quand il a quitté la chambre, je me suis réveillé, me mettant au balcon pour le voir marcher nerveusement dans le parc. Aujourd'hui, le Daily Prophet l'a élu personnalité la plus désagréable de l'année et ça l'a fait rire. Moi, ça m'a mis hors de moi et, alors que je l'observe se déplacer sur un chemin de pierre longeant un petit lac, je me dis que chaque attaque qu'il subit provoque une nouvelle fissure dans sa carapace. Combien de temps va-t-il tenir avant de perdre pied ?

Je me suis habillé et je suis allé chercher des photos de Zoé. Cela fait plus de deux ans qu'elle est partie mais elle me manque toujours autant. Je la considérais comme ma fille et je n'ai pas pu ranger sa chambre. Elle est restée intacte. Je me plais à penser qu'elle est maintenant le plus doux des anges et qu'avec Fleur, elle veille sur son père et moi. Après tout, les licornes existent bien, pourquoi pas les anges ? Je veux que Draco puisse mettre un visage sur son enfant et qu'il voie comment je me suis occupé d'elle. Je veux surtout qu'il voit cette photo d'elle dans sa chambre, jouant à la dînette avec, comme invité sur la petite chaise en face d'elle, le portrait de Draco. C'est lui qu'elle appelait « papa », pas moi, j'y tenais beaucoup. Peut être sera-t-il moins triste s'il sait que, même s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle, elle le connaissait. A présent, je le cherche pour lui montrer sa fille et pour lui parler, lui dire combien je l'aime, que je serai à ses cotés quoiqu'il arrive. Et s'il ne veut pas de mon soutien, je m'en fiche, je ne le lâcherai pas.

J'ouvre un grand nombre de portes avant de trouver la bonne. J'ai le souffle coupé en le voyant, à genoux, effondré, le visage baigné de larmes, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Je m'approche sans bruit et je pose la main sur son épaule. Une fois la surprise passée, il cache son visage et je ne trouve rien à dire. Je préfère m'adresser à Narcissa. Je prends ensuite Draco par la main et nous nous retrouvons dans un bureau. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas touché à la décoration, dans aucune des pièces du manoir. Il vit là, seul avec ses fantômes et l'ombre de sa mère. Je le fais asseoir sur le canapé et je lui tends les photos de Zoé. Il en regarde une seule sans parvenir à retenir les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues tel des torrents de minuscules diamants. Une d'entre elles roule sur son menton et, alors qu'il baisse la tête, elle tombe sur son torse, laissant sa trace humide sur la peau blanche. Je suis fasciné par ce spectacle et il me faut des efforts de concentration intenses pour quitter mon état de transe. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux et j'embrasse sa joue, récoltant sur mes lèvres le nectar de ses yeux. Il laisse tomber les photos sur le sol et il pose ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de gonfler les autres avec mes états d'âme.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dis-je en frottant doucement son dos pour le réconforter. Draco tu es un être humain et il est normal d'être envahi par le ras le bol avec tout ce que tu as vécu depuis trois ans.

- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que toi tu as subi depuis toujours. »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je le force à me regarder.

« Je ne veux pas que tu minimises ton vécu par rapport à celui d'un autre, dis-je en embrassant ses lèvres. Nous avons chacun nos fardeaux à porter mais, pour ma part, j'ai eu la chance d'être bien entouré. Après la guerre, j'étais dévasté mais mes amis, ainsi que Remus Lupin, étaient là pour me soutenir et me rattraper quand je me suis senti tomber. Nous nous sommes épaulés mutuellement et nous avons pu extérioriser toutes nos angoisses, toutes nos souffrances. Toi, Draco, qui a été là pour toi ? Cela fait longtemps que tu déprimes et il faut que tu puisses parler. Crois moi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je t'assure qu'il est bon de craquer de temps en temps. »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou et je lui souris. Je le prends par la nuque et je l'amène à poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

« J'ai l'impression de sombrer et de ne pas savoir pourquoi, articule-t-il d'une voix cassée. J'ai beau me débattre, je suis englué dans ce malaise qui m'étouffe.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Ça prendra du temps mais tout ira mieux, je te le promets. Crois le ou non, je comprends certaines des raisons qui te donnent mal à l'âme.

- Je sais, tu lis dans mes pensées, salaud. Lance-t-il en pouffant d'un rire sans joie. Quand je pense que tu es là, avec moi, alors que j'ai été un vrai monstre avec toi.

- Tu l'as été, oui, mais aujourd'hui, tu es l'homme de ma vie et tu sais que je t'ai pardonné pour ça. »

Il relève la tête et me regarde d'un air étonné.

« Je suis l'homme de ta vie ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais mais, à part ça, je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec toi. Je préfère me contenter d'un mec que je déteste, c'est plus sportif, c'est plus motivant pour la boxe. »

Il sourit d'un sourire si triste que mon cœur se déchire. Je l'embrasse tendrement, mêlant ma langue à la sienne, pressant mon torse contre le sien.

« Et moi, Draco, suis-je l'homme de ta vie ? »

Il me scrute de la tête aux pieds, avec ce regard calculateur qui lui va si bien. Et dire qu'au lycée, il m'énervait quand il faisait ça ! En réalité, il est divin avec ces yeux là.

« Laisse moi réfléchir, répond-il en reniflant de manière dédaigneuse. Il va falloir que tu soies très gentil.

- Je suis toujours gentil. Tu sais bien que je suis un saint.

- Un saint, je ne sais pas, mais un ange gardien, c'est fort probable, dit-il en faisant courir sa langue dans mon cou. Peut-être pourrait-on envoyer des hiboux pour prévenir qu'on n'ira pas travailler aujourd'hui. »

J'allais vivement acquiescer mais, lorsque ses mains ont commencé à caresser mon torse sous mon tee-shirt, j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour détourner mon attention de cette discussion, pour ne plus parler de sa douleur, peut être aussi pour se sentir réconforté, aimé, et je l'accepte parce que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas en un quart d'heure pour lui. Il a besoin de temps pour s'ouvrir totalement et, pour l'instant, il a assez parlé. Même si demain matin, il regrette d'avoir laissé transparaître sa peine et qu'il cherche à m'éviter, je resterai auprès de lui. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon complexe du héros, c'est plus profond que ça. Ça s'appelle de l'amour.

J'embrasse chaque centimètre de son visage, goûtant la saveur salée laissée par ses larmes. Dans son regard se mêlent le chagrin et le désir. Au risque de me répéter, il est d'une beauté affligeante. Nous nous levons et nos bouches se scellent en un baiser passionné, nos langues se caressant avec langueur. Il frôle mon cou de ses lèvres et je sens mon désir grandir de seconde en seconde. Il m'ordonne de me déshabiller et de l'attendre. Il sort en courant de la pièce et il revient une minute plus tard, essoufflé, le tube de lubrifiant dans la main. Il observe mon corps nu avec envie et il me pousse sur un fauteuil, juste en face d'une grande glace murale. Je vois. Je fantasmais de le voir nu sous sa blouse blanche et lui, il souhaite faire l'amour devant un miroir. Cette idée m'excite tellement que je risque de jouir avant même qu'il m'ait touché. Il ôte son pantalon et je l'attire vers moi. Je ne parlerai même pas de son corps, il est parfait, long et finement musclé. Il s'assoit sur mes genoux, face à moi, et il m'embrasse longuement alors que je lubrifie mes doigts et que je le prépare délicatement. Il pousse un grognement dans ma bouche. Je dévore son cou, son torse, et ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Sa saveur et son parfum m'enivrent et me font tourner la tête.

Je lui appartiens.

« Je veux plus, » murmure-t-il en se relevant pour se retourner. J'écarte un peu les jambes et il passe les siennes au dessus tout en prenant appuis sur les accoudoirs. Il est souple. Si j'avais voulu faire ça, à sa place, je me serais fait un claquage. Y a-t-il une seule chose qu'il fasse et qui ne m'excite pas ? Lorsque j'entre en lui, je sens une explosion dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, un tel sentiment de plénitude. Je suis à ma place dans ses bras. Il se décale un peu de façon à ce que je puisse voir le miroir et il appuie son dos contre mon épaule. Il entame ensuite un mouvement de haut en bas sur moi, à la force de ses bras et je nous vois dans la glace. Nous allons si bien ensemble. Lui avec ses cheveux blonds, moi avec mes cheveux noirs. Je suis captivé par ses jambes immenses, ses cuisses fuselées, largement écartées pour qu'il s'offre à moi.

Il émet un son, entre le souffle et le gémissement. J'adore ce son. Il me laisse guider nos ébats et je me perds dans sa chaleur. Le miroir nous renvoie l'image d'un couple tellement sensuel que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui suis sur ce fauteuil, étreignant étroitement celui que j'aime. C'est à ce moment là que je vois les yeux de Draco, braqués sur moi, ses délicieuses lèvres entrouvertes, son visage portant encore la trace de son chagrin. Je comprends alors qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour devant le miroir pour se contempler, mais pour ME regarder. Il faut qu'il arrête de m'exciter de la sorte !

Je pousse un long râle et je lui souris, sans rompre le contact visuel. Le plaisir est trop intense, je n'ai jamais connu ça avant. Je donne encore quelques coups de reins et il jouit en expirant longuement. J'adore le bruit qu'il fait quand son plaisir explose. Je trouve cela très sexy.

J'entoure son ventre de mes bras et je reste en lui, le tenant fermement contre mon torse alors que nous cherchons à reprendre nos souffles. Je lui dis à quel point il est incroyable, combien je l'aime et il souris lascivement, trop épuisé pour me répondre. Je le soulève un peu pour me retirer et je passe un bras sous ses genoux, un autre derrière ses épaules afin de le porter jusqu'à la douche attenante à la chambre. Il est lourd mais je m'en sors, même s'il se marre en me disant que demain, j'aurai un tour de rein. Il va moins rigoler quand je vais le lâcher et que ses dents vont dire bonjour au sol ! C'est dur le marbre.

Nous nous douchons ensemble, puis nous nous allongeons sur son lit. Je le prends dans mes bras et il se blottit contre moi. Il s'endort assez rapidement et c'est compréhensible étant donné son état de fatigue physique et morale. Je caresse ses cheveux, j'embrasse son front et je lui promets de rester auprès de lui.

C'est idiot, nous sommes ensemble depuis moins de trois mois mais je sais que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et que nous aurons la chance d'adopter un enfant quand nous serons prêts à franchir le pas…Il suffit juste que je rappelle au Ministre de la magie qu'il est urgent de changer les lois sur l'adoption. Il m'a juré qu'il le ferait et je le crois. Kingsley Shaklebolt ne m'a jamais menti.

« Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, dis-je en le serrant plus fort.

- Vendu, » répond-il en souriant.

Note pour moi-même : ne jamais lui faire confiance. C'est le genre à faire semblant de dormir pour vous soutirer des informations !

**Fin. **

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nfertiti**: Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review arrivée à une vitesse hallucinante (à peine 5 minutes après que j'aie posté l'OS ) Je suis très heureuse que cette histoires t'ait plu. Il est vrai que pour moi, qui aime fouiller un peu, les OS sont de vraies tortures à cause du nombre de pages restreintes. Bonne continuation à toi. Bizz

**Blue Cinnamon**: Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis très contente d'avoir pu te faire rire avec cet OS et que tu aies été touchée par Draco. Au début, ce devait être une comédie mais en route, je me suis un peu égarée lol. A bientôt.

**Serpentis-Draco**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait plu. A bientôt.

**Geneviève Black**: Merci beaucoup Miss Black. Je suis très heureuse que ce one shot ait pu t'aider à décompresser après ta dure journée de travail. Pour le coup, les lemon de cet OS se sont écrits tous seuls. Moi qui ais d'habitude énormément de mal à les écrire, ça a été reposant Mais je n'écrirais pas ce genre de choses tous les jours quand même lol. En tous cas, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié l'ensemble et je te souhaite une bonne continuation. Bizz.

**Anitamalfoy**: Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review. Je suis heureuse que la fic t'ait plu, en particulier Draco. Je voulais casser un peu son image d'amant torride qui prend et qui jette les hommes comme des kleenex. Après tout, c'est une vision un peu réductrice et je pense que le personnage peut offrir d'autres possibilités, comme d'être quelqu'un qui n'est pas obsédé par le sexe. Je suis contente que l'alternance d'humour et de moments moins amusants n'ait pas été trop lourde. J'avoue qu'au début, je voulais juste faire quelque chose de drôle, mais l'histoire s'est écrite presque toute seule et a pris un tournant différent.  
Et tu as tout à fait raison, le cynisme de Draco n'est qu'une façade qui masque sa solitude, sa peine. Pour Zoé, j'avoue avoir d'abord pensé à la faire vivre, mais j'ai craint que cela fasse trop gros, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre l'histoire correctement en place en la faisant vivre. Du coup, comme j'avais des délais de «livraison» à respecter pour cette histoire, j'ai dû faire mourir cette pauvre Zoé.  
Je suis désolée de devoir te dire que le nouveau chapitre de Trauma n'a pas du tout avancé, justement parce que j'ai voulu m'avancer dans mes écrits pour le Troisième Œil avant d'être trop débordée par les révisions et mes fics. Je dois aussi terminer Sortir des Ténèbres. Quant à écrire une nouvelle fic, j'ai des idées plein la tête, mais je manque cruellement de temps alors je vais d'abord terminer ce que j'ai commencé avant.  
Bonnes vacances à toi et à bientôt. Gros bisous. (ps: non, tu ne parles pas toute seule, je t'écoute attentivement et j'aimerais vraiment écrire de nouvelles choses lol )

**Dinoushette**: Merci à toi, je suis très contente que cette histoire t'ait plu, ainsi que mes autres écrits. Je suis également heureuse que le Troisième Œil t'ait autant emballée, j'ai été aussi scotchée devant pendant un bon moment, lol. Le second numéro devrait arriver assez rapidement, et comme toi, je guette le facteur. A bientôt.

**Lenyka**: Un grand merci à toi. Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée et je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire.

**Laura8**: Coucou! Merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plu, en particulier les sentiments que j'ai essayé de mettre en avant. Il est vrai que pour moi, le ressenti des personnages compte beaucoup et je craignais que les lemons soient trop présents et masquent le reste. Je suis donc soulagée, merci. A bientôt.

**Siuki**: Hi! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que cet OS t'ait plu. Je craignais que le nombre restreint de pages m'empêche d'écrire ce que je voulais, alors je suis plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir déçu pour l'instant. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Ilys**: Coucou! Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te laisse à court d'adjectifs. L'exercice du One Shot avec nombre de pages limité est une épreuve pour moi qui aime en écrire toujours plus. Lol. Pour l'histoire avec Fleur, je ne crois pas que tu soies la seule à ne pas l'avoir vue venir. Moi-même en écrivant, je ne l'ai pas senti arriver (véridique, l'inspiration me fait écrire ce qu'elle veut ) Pour la suite de Trauma, il va falloir attendre un peu (je sais, je suis très très longue). Je voudrais d'abord terminer Sortir des Ténèbres histoire d'être tranquille pour les autres fics et pour le boulot. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Anagrammes**: Hi Caneton aux champignons des forêts Hautes Savoyardes (les meilleuresforêts! mdr) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un mot aussi adorable. En effet, je n'aimerais pas tomber dans le larmoyant. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes, mais vu comme tu m'as bien conseillée tout au long de l'écriture de ce One Shot, il est fait sur mesure pour toi lol. Bizzzous Caneton au piment doux. Et non Caneton, je ne vais pas accepter pour le coup de la blouse! (mais je peux y réfléchir quand même )

**Loryah**: Merci mille fois. Je suis très contente que cet OS te plaise et qu'Inconnu ait pu t'amener à t'intéresser aux Drary. A bientôt…

**Kiaral589**: Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ce one shot t'ait intéressé. Il est vrai que cette fois, j'ai eu le souci du détail (wink wink.) Bizous.

**Onarluca**: Merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de me donner ton avis. Je suis très contente que ce one shot t'ait plu et j'espère que tout le fanzine a été à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt.

**Sorra**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te faire passer par plusieurs émotions différentes, même si tu te doutes que mon but n'est pas de faire pleurer les gens. Si j'ai pu t'aider à oublier un peu ton stress, j'en suis contente, et j'espère que ce stress va te laisser un peu en paix. C'est amusant car tu décris exactement mon état d'esprit quand je lis: comme toi, je ne sais pas si je dois aller vite pour savoir, ou si je dois apprécier…Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse ressentir ça en me lisant par contre. Tu as illuminé ma journée. A bientôt.

**Edwigelol**: Merci à toi. Je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait plu. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizzzzz

**Mily Black**: Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions. Je suis contente que cet os t'ait plu, encore plus si tu penses qu'il n'y a rien à jeter. Bon courage pour le boulot et bonne continuation. Bizz bizzz

**D.K.Freddie**: Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ce que j'écris. J'avoue avoir une légère préférence aussi quand j'écris Trauma, même si c'est assez difficile d'écrire ce genre d'histoire. J'avoue aussi m'être vraiment amusée à écrire les répliques sur les enfants dans ce one shot, je ne sais pas pourquoi (je suis cinglée aussi.) J'ai habituellement beaucoup de mal à écrire les lemons mais cette fois, ils se sont mis en place tous seuls, c'est sans doute l'idée de ne pas être censurée dans le fanzine qui m'a inspirée lol;-) Je doute d'être un jour aussi prolifique. En tout cas je suis très contente que tu aies été sensible à ce que j'ai écrit et je te souhaite une bonne continuation (et éventuellement, une gaufre faite par Harry vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un parfum affolant ) Gros bisous.

**Lux**: Merci à toi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te toucher avec cet os et je te dis à bientôt pour un autre -

**Alinemcb54**: Wow, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire et que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser ton opinion. A bientôt.

**Vif d'Or**: Coucou ma Vifou Power! Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis enchantée que tu aies lu cette histoire, et les lemons qui vont avec (non, je ne suis pas perverse non plus lol) Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt. Que l'inspiration soit avec toi.

**Anagrammes**: OK, merci

**Angelyka**: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis vraiment très touchée que cette histoire t'ait plu et que tu soies allée jusqu'à te réveiller plus tôt pour la finir. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le Troisième Œil est vraiment formidable C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une histoire à la première personne du singulier, mais je dois dire que l'exercice est très intéressant et j'espère recommencer rapidement. Pour répondre à ta question, je vais continuer d'écrire dans le Troisième Œil, au moins jusqu'au numéro 5, plus le Hors Série (l'histoire du Hors Série sera plus humoristique.) J'espère en tout cas que les autres histoires ne te décevront pas. Gros bisous et à bientôt

**Minerve**: Merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis soulagée que ce OS t'ait plu, car je n'ai pas encore la maîtrise de ce genre de sport (être limitée dans le nombre de pages, pour moi, c'est de la torture lol) Bizz bizzz.

**Akashana**: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié cette histoire. Il est vrai qu'elle est assez chaude…Je crois que je me suis laissée embarquer dans le NC-17, ce qui est étrange car habituellement, j'ai un mal fou à écrire les lemons. Enfin, le principal est que les sentiments ressortent, parce que ça m'ennuierait qu'on n'y voit que du sexe sans rien derrière. Je pense que Draco et Fleur feraient effectivement un beau couple, même si je préfère Draco avec Harry (ou Blaise également, j'aime assez l'idée), et Fleur avec Billou. Je suis aussi contente que l'humour t'ait plu. Au départ, ça devait être une histoire humoristique mais en cours de route, je crois que je suis partie en cacahuète. J'ai dévoré le Tome 6 en deux jours, mais je n'écrirai pas de spoiler avant au moins novembre (ou alors je préviendrai qu'il s'agit d'un spoiler.) Et toi, as-tu lu le très attendu tome 6?

**Sahada**: Merci à toi. Je n'avais pas pensé à écrire une suite pour cet OS. Je suis assez débordée ces temps ci, entre l'écriture pour le Troisième Œil, les autres fics et surtout le reste, mais je vais sérieusement y penser. A bientôt.

**Damhatter**: Merci pour ton message.

**Amy Keira**: Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié cet OS. A bientôt.

**Seb**: Merci mon Sébou. Je suis ravie que cet os t'ait plu. Pour la blouse blanche, c'est très gentil, mais je te préfère encore sans (soooo hot!) J'ai effectivement été inspirée pour les lemons…Je pense que ça vient du manque de censure, je me suis laissée aller lol. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Raven**: Et bien merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que cette histoire t'ait intéressée. Je vais essayer de réfléchir à une suite éventuelle, mais je ne promets rien. A bientôt.

**Le Blob**: Merci à toi. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'intéresser avec cette histoire. Bisous.

**Love d'Harry**: Heu…ma connaissance du russe se limite, et je le déplore, à «spasiba» (et encore, c'est de l'ultra phonétique), donc merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour la leçon de russe. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé cette histoire en version complète. A bientôt. Bisous.

**Lin0a**: Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu. Au début, je voulais faire une comédie, mais au fil de l'écriture, je me suis demandée pourquoi Draco pourrait agir ainsi, et là, c'est parti en live Les updates de mes autres fics tardent, et je le déplore, mais je vais bientôt me mettre à la suite de Sortir des Ténèbres. A bientôt pour la suite.

**Aella**: Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise. Mdr, effectivement, si Draco savait pour proctologue, ça le calmerait très vite Comme toi, je pense que ce couple est super. Il inspire pas mal de monde, pas mal d'histoires assez originales. A bientôt. Bizzz

**Damien**: Merci.

**Tama**: Je te remercie beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'histoire. Il est vrai que le dénouement est rapide, mais comme j'avais déjà dépassé mon quota de pages autorisées, j'ai dû faire court. Merci pour tes encouragements, car je vais effectivement en faire d'autres.

**Agatha Brume**: Je te remercie de me donner ton avis. Je suis contente que ce one shot ait pu te toucher, même s'il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à «l'édulcorer» pour les besoins de la parution sur ffnet, dans la mesure où tout ce que comprenaient les lemons servait, pour moi, à en dire plus sur l'intensité de la relation entre eux. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Lee-NC-Kass**: Woosh! Merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme délirant. Bon, vous n'étiez pas censé lire la partie zappée sur le Delirium, donc vous serez sévèrement punies!  
C'est vrai qu'au début, je voulais écrire une comédie mais en cours de route, j'ai fait LA bêtise: je me suis demandée pourquoi Draco pourrait être aussi cynique et là, bam, je suis retombée dans mon style plus sérieux (comment ça «plus chiant aussi»! ) Mais je ne vais pas tarder à préparer une comédie pure (si j'y arrive) pour le hors série du Troisième Œil, ce sera un réel challenge parce que je suis toujours tentée d'écrire du pas drôle.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas de préférences particulières entre les personnages (sauf après lecture du Tome 6 dans lequel Harry est à giflerdonc il m'inspire des paires de claques !) mais c'est souvent Draco qui m'inspire le plus, probablement parce qu'on en sait moins sur lui (j'écrirais des pages et des pages sur mon Sirius chéri, mais il est mort – blacknemesis court pleurer dans sa chambre.) Dans le numéro 2 du TO, c'est Harry qui m'a inspirée, vous verrez ça bientôt. Bizzz bizz.  
ps: il est vrai que je suis rarement connectée sur msn et en plus, il fonctionne mal. Il ne me dit pas qui se connecte, ni si j'ai des mails donc je suis dans le flou.

**BadAngel666**: Hello Bady! Je te remercie infiniment pour ton message qui m'a vraiment touchée, étant moi-même une admiratrice de ton travail, comme tu as pu le constater avec Larmes de Sang. Il est vrai que ça fait déjà deux écrits dans lesquels Draco est guérisseur…La blouse blanche lui irait sans doute très bien Au début, cette histoire devait être simplement humoristique mais en cours de route, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer l'environnement dans lequel il pourrait évoluer, marqué plus qu'il ne veut le dire par la prison. Je pense que tu aurais pu écrire quelque chose de passionnant sur le même thème, en effet  
Gros bizous et à bientôt.

**Emery**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu aies remarqué le côté plus mature de Harry face aux évènements. Je voulais qu'il ressorte comme un adulte qui a appris à analyser ce qui arrive et à rationaliser. Je le voulais aussi plus serein et plus calme.

**Ness**: Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis contente que ma manière d'amener l'histoire ait pu te toucher.


End file.
